Top Bolt
) 15 de noviembre de 2016 (América Latina) |historia = Meghan McCarthy, Joanna Lewis, y Kristine Songco |guion = Joanna Lewis y Kristine Songco |storyboard = Mincheul Park y Cat Tang }} Top Bolt es el vigésimo cuarto episodio de la sexta temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y el centésimo cuadragésimo primero en general. El título es una referencia a la película de 1986, con . En este episodio, Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash son llamadas a la academia Wonderbolt por el Mapa Cutie para ayudar a los aspirantes académicos Sky Stinger y Vapor Trail con un problema de amistad. Producción Como parte de su solicitud a , Alexis "Lexi" Heule interpretó a su personaje original, Angel Wings, a quien ella nombró como "Angel Heart". Heule anunció su papel y su potencial personaje a mediados de agosto de 2015, grabándose más tarde el audio oficial en algún momento entre agosto y septiembre de 2015, y posteriormente publicó una foto mostrando el arte del personaje en Pony CreatorNo confundirse con PonyMaker. en noviembre de 2015. En el evento "My Little Pony" de la , el 22 de julio de 2016, este episodio fue implicado por Tara Strong. Los reclutas de la academia fueron diseñados por Kora Kosicka, Charmaine Verhagen y Fernanda Ribeiro. De los episodios de la quinta y sexta temporada relacionados con el Mapa Cutie recapitulados por los personajes en ''My Little Pony: Cutie Map Quest'' A Punch-Out & Play Activity Book, este episodio es el segundo de dos episodios cuyos estrenos programados son posteriores a la publicación del libro y la edición del 2 de agosto de 2016. El título fue revelado en Zap2it el 5 de septiembre de 2016, antes de que fuera eliminado inmediatamente después. Archivado. El episodio se estrenó en el canal de televisión de Reino Unido Tiny Pop el 10 de octubre de 2016 a las 8:00 a. m. en el horario de verano británico (07:00 en el tiempo universal coordinado) siendo cuatro días después de la emisión programada de De Ida y Vuelta - Primera Parte en Tiny Pop, tres días después a la emisión programada de De Ida y Vuelta - Segunda Parte en Tiny Pop, y más de cinco días antes de la emisión programada de Top Bolt en Discovery Family. El episodio también se estrenó en de España el 14 de octubre de 2016 a las 9:10 a. m. en el horario central europeo de verano (7:10 en el horario universal coordinado), un día antes de la emisión programada en Discovery Family. Un cuento de 24 páginas escrito por Magnolia Belle, titulado My Little Pony: Top Bolt, fue lanzado el 2 de mayo de 2017. Resumen Prólogo thumb|Siguiente parada: la academia Wonderbolt. En la academia Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash termina su entrenamiento de primavera con los Wonderbolts y espera pasar su tiempo libre con sus amigas. Spitfire se lamenta brevemente de estar adherida a la academia durante su tiempo libre entrenando nuevos reclutas antes de que Rainbow le recordara que le encanta gritar y tocar su silbato. En su camino a casa en Ponyville, la cutie mark de Rainbow Dash repentinamente comienza a brillar, indicando que está siendo llamada por el Mapa Cutie. Ella vuela al Castillo de la Amistad, donde Twilight Sparkle le dice que también había sido llamada por el mapa. Desafortunadamente, el mapa llama a las dos al lugar del acababa Rainbow Dash de llegar: la academia Wonderbolt. De vuelta a la academia thumb|left|La próxima generación de Wonderbolts comienza aquí. Twilight y Rainbow vuelan a la academia, donde Spitfire instruye a un pequeño grupo de pegasos para la semana de pruebas para la academia. Cuando Twilight y Rainbow aparecen, los alumnos se emocionan al conocer a la Princesa de la Amistad y a la miembro de los Wonderbolts experta en vuelo más reciente antes de que Spitfire les ordenara hacer vueltas. Cuando Spitfire pregunta por qué Rainbow había regresado a la academia tan pronto, ella explica estar en "asuntos oficiales de amistad". Twilight le pregunta a Spitfire si ha notado a algún poni con problemas de amistad, pero Spitfire dice que no. Como los alumnos demuestran una forma y técnica deficientes durante sus vueltas, Twilight sugiere que Rainbow les aconseje, pero Rainbow responde no querer arruinar su confianza. Afortunadamente, la semana de pruebas para la academia tiene una parte en un salón de clases, y Twilight ve esto como una oportunidad para enseñar a los alumnos y observar sus relaciones. thumb|Sky Stinger y Vapor Trail. En el salón de clases de la academia, Twilight y Rainbow se presentan con los alumnos. Entre ellos se encuentran dos alumnos en particular: un semental demasiado confiado llamado Sky Stinger y su tímida copiloto/mejor amiga Vapor Trail. Los dos siempre han volado juntos, pero Rainbow señala que parte de las evaluaciones finales de los alumnos es una prueba de vuelo individual. Vapor Trail se intimida por esto, pero Sky Stinger asegura que pasará. Atascados Después de clase, Sky Stinger se acerca a Twilight y Rainbow y admite que, a pesar de estar seguro de sus propias habilidades de vuelo, le preocupan las posibilidades de Vapor Trail. Con la parte del entrenamiento libre en las pruebas para la academia a punto de comenzar, Twilight y Rainbow se ofrecen en observar a su equipo volar. thumb|left|Vapor es el viento debajo de las alas de Sky. En sus observaciones a Sky y Vapor, Twilight y Rainbow descubren que Vapor usa sus alas para impulsar el poder de vuelo de Sky, lo que significa que no es un gran volador como él piensa. Al mismo tiempo, Vapor se ocupa tanto en hacer que Sky se vea bien, que hace caso omiso de su propio vuelo. Como resultado, los dos involuntariamente impiden progresar a uno del otro. Twilight se da cuenta de que este era el problema de amistad al que habían sido llamadas para resolver. Sin embargo, mientras que Twilight piensa en que deberían decirle a Sky y Vapor lo que están haciendo, Rainbow Dash piensa que decirles podría dañar su rendimiento en las pruebas para la academia. En los vestuarios de la academia, Twilight y Rainbow hablan solo con Vapor Trail y revelan saber que ha estado ayudando a Sky Stinger. Vapor Trail finge ignorancia, pero le informan que su secreto podría afectar negativamente la evaluación de Sky durante las pruebas individuales. Cuando se le pregunta por qué ayuda a Sky de esa manera, Vapor explica que Sky creció con muchos hermanos y hermanas y que a menudo intentaba llamar la atención de sus padres. Mientras tanto, Vapor creció como hija única y recibía demasiada atención de sus padres. thumb|Twilight y Rainbow ayudan a Vapor Trail con su problema de amistad. Cuando Sky se esforzaba por realizar trucos aéreos para sus padres, Vapor en secreto le dio un impulso con sus alas y le elogió, con los dos se haciéndose amigos. Desde entonces, los dos siempre volaron juntos, con Vapor aumentando el vuelo de Sky, pero Sky permanecía ignorante de las acciones de Vapor. Twilight y Rainbow explican que Vapor y Sky necesitan mejorar sus habilidades individualmente o de lo contrario no podrían ingresar a la academia. Vapor concuerda, pero queriendo mantener a Sky al margen de lo que ha estado haciendo para no dañar su confianza. Alas rotas y amistades thumb|left|Una mala situación empeora. Rainbow Dash ayuda a Vapor Trail a mejorar sus trucos acrobáticos, y Twilight enseña personalmente a Sky Stinger a fortalecer su poder de alas. Desafortunadamente, solo Vapor muestra una mejora notable; Sky tiene bajo rendimiento en todos los aspectos del entrenamiento con Twilight. A pesar de esto, Sky sigue seguro de que ingresaría fácilmente a la academia y se convertiría en Wonderbolt. Incapaz de mantener su secreto por más tiempo, Vapor admite haber ayudado a Sky a volar todo el tiempo. Cuando Sky no logra hacer un truco aéreo por su cuenta, se enfurece y se desquita con Vapor, acusándola de tratar de humillarlo. Sky huye enojado, preguntándose por qué fue amigo de Vapor en primer lugar. thumb|Confianza reducida a pedazos. Más tarde, durante las pruebas con el Mareotron, Sky Stinger se niega a tomar en cuenta a Vapor Trail, haciéndola sentir desanimada. Twilight cree que esto podría haberse evitado si hubieran hecho las cosas a la manera de Rainbow Dash, pero Rainbow se da cuenta de que la solución de Twilight era mejor después de observar la anterior falta de esfuerzo de Sky. Como resultado del conflicto de Sky con Vapor, Sky se desempeña terriblemente en sus pruebas de evaluación. Spitfire se irrita al ver que uno de sus alumnos más prometedores fracasa repentinamente, pero Rainbow se compromete a arreglar las cosas. Sé mi copiloto thumb|left|Enmendando el pasado. Algún tiempo después, Twilight se acerca al deprimido Sky Stinger y le explica que alguna vez fue tan mala en la amistad como lo es él al realizar trucos. Sin embargo, ella mejoró con el tiempo con práctica y ayuda de sus amigas. Mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash va con Vapor Trail y le dice que ella sería una voladora increíble si salía de ser de la sombra de Sky Stinger. Como no tenía ningún interés en ser una Wonderbolt antes, Vapor Trail admite que se divirtió practicando trucos con Rainbow antes y decide que ello es lo que realmente quiere para sí misma. Con el apoyo de Twilight y Rainbow, Sky Stinger y Vapor Trail reconcilian sus diferencias y malentendidos. Sky hace más de un esfuerzo por mejorar sus propias habilidades de vuelo, y él le da consejos a Vapor en sus hazañas acrobáticas. thumb|Los nuevos cadetes de la academia. Cuando llega el día de las pruebas individuales a los alumnos, Sky Stinger y Vapor Trail demuestran hazañas impresionantes, asombrando en gran medida a sus compañeros de pruebas. Como resultado, son aceptados en la academia Wonderbolt con gran éxito. Sky Stinger reconoce que, a pesar de que Vapor Trail es una mejor voladora que él, ella puede ser su copiloto en cualquier momento. Mientras vuelan juntos, las cutie marks de Twilight y Rainbow empiezan a brillar, indicando que su misión de amistad había sido exitosa. Epílogo thumb|left|El deber de una Wonderbolt nunca termina. Con su misión de amistad complida, Twilight y Rainbow Dash vuelven a casa en Ponyville. Pero antes de que Rainbow pudiera disfrutar de pasar tiempo con sus amigas, Misty Fly aparece en la puerta del castillo de Twilight y le informa a Rainbow de una "emergencia Wonderbolt" en la academia que requiere su atención inmediata. Resúmenes oficiales Discovery Kids "Envían a Rainbow Dash y a Twilight Sparkle a la academia de Wonderbolt para ayudar a que dos amigos, Vapor Trail y Sky Stinger resuelvan un problema de amistad que hará que no entren a la academia." Discovery Family Channel " " Sky " " Virgin " Trail and Sky Stinger.}}" Verizon FiOS y Zap2It " " Rainbow Dash " Academy, one of my all-time favorite places in Equestria. (I'm kind of a legend there, you know.) Turns out, there was a friendship problem brewing between Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail, two ponies-in-training. At first we thought the issue was obvious: Sky Stinger was clearly the better flyer, and Vapor Trail seemed like she didn't have enough confidence to get off the ground.}} " " "''My Little Pony: Cutie Map Quest'' A Punch-Out & Play Activity Book Citas Notas Referencias Navegación de:Flügelmann-Bescheidenheit en:Top Bolt